This invention relates to improved stringing arrangements for tennis racquets or other similar racquets.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,385 issued Nov. 10, 1981 on "Racquet" and 4,458,898 issued July 10, 1984 on "Racquet With String Positioning Elements" show certain unique racquet stringing patterns in which interwoven longitudinal and transverse strings are preferably so arranged that the strings of one set, desirably the transverse strings, are spaced far enough apart to allow increased lateral deflection of intermediate portions of the other strings (preferably the longitudinal strings) in a manner increasing the spin forces which can be applied to a ball and otherwise improving control of the ball upon impact. The arrangements of these prior patents include positioning elements which are utilized in conjunction with the strings and which engage the strings of one set, desirably the longitudinal strings, in locating relation to prevent substantial lateral deflection of those strings at the locations at which they cross the strings of the other set, and thus reduce wear of the strings at their intersecting or contacting locations while avoiding interference with the discussed desired lateral deflection intermediate those points. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,385, each of these positioning elements is illustrated as located between two transverse strings which are interwoven with the longitudinal strings in an out of phase relation, that is, a pattern in which one of the two transverse strings is received in front of a particular longitudinal string and the other transverse string is received behind that same longitudinal string. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,898, the positioning elements as shown in the drawings are tubular and disposed about the transverse strings and contain notches for receiving and locating the longitudinal strings.